'Tis the Hunting Season
'Tis the Hunting Season is the first segment of the first episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Elmer Fudd. Plot The Rabbit Season started again and Elmer Fudd is trying to hunt Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny. However, it's also Duck Season and Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Plucky Duck and Shirley the Loon (despite not being technically a duck) aren't safe of the rabbits' antics. Characters *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) Transcript To see a transcript of this episode, click here. Credits *'Writers:' Karl Toerge, Aaron Springer *'Storyboard Artists: '''Rusty Mills, Chris Reccardi, Chris Mitchell *'Directors: 'Tim Maltby, Douglas McCarthy Quotes *"Shh, be ''vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits (laughs)" - Elmer Fudd. *"Ehh, what's up, doc?" - Bugs Bunny. *"(to Elmer) If I was a rabbit, I would have long ears, big teeth and a fluffy tail" - Daffy Duck. *"Duck season! (Bugs) Rabbit season! (Daffy) Duck season! (Bugs) Rabbit season! (Daffy) Duck season! (Bugs) Rabbit season! (Daffy) Rabbit season! (Bugs) Duck season! (Daffy) Rabbit season! (Bugs) I say it's duck season and I say fire! (Daffy)" - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. *"I'm Buster Bunny (Buster). And I'm Babs Bunny (Babs). No relation" - Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny. *"Guys, what are you doing?" - Lola Bunny, *"I think they're like arguing which season is or some junk" - Shirley the Loon. *"Hunting season? It's obvious that it's rabbit season" - Tina Russo. *"What did you say?" - Lola Bunny. *"(impersonating Bugs Bunny) Ehh, what's up, doc? Having any luck on those ducks? It's duck season, you know" - Daffy Duck. *"(impersonating Daffy Duck) Just a darn minute. Where do you get that duck season stuff?" - Bugs Bunny. *"(impersonating Bugs Bunny) Says so right over there on that sign, if you're so smart. (appears a sign saying "Rabbit Season Open") You know what to do with that gun, doc. (Daffy gets blasted and turns to Elmer) You're des''th''picable" - Daffy Duck. *"Hey, look, there are many season posters, but with diferent animals!" - Daffy Duck. *"Elmer Season?" - Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Plucky Duck and Shirley the Loon. *"Uh-oh" - Elmer Fudd. *"(dressed as Elmer) Be vewy vewy quiet. We'we hunting Elmews (the ducks laugh)" - Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny. Trivia *The segment seves as a remake of Chuck Jones' well-known Hunting trilogy, most notably Rabbit Fire. *The segment's title is a reference to . *This segment marks the first appearance of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Shirley the Loon in the show. *This is the first segment animated by Rough Draft Korea. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes